<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scout's Confession by beanaboston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400075">Scout's Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanaboston/pseuds/beanaboston'>beanaboston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lesbian Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanaboston/pseuds/beanaboston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout finally tells Miss. Paulding his feelings.</p><p>For day 6 of <a href="https://twitter.com/dontneedatf2/status/1346539466857578497">dontneedadispener's Valentine's Day Week challenge!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dontneedavalentine2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scout's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scout went through his mental checklist one more time. </p><p>Fancy chocolate? Check. </p><p>Roses? Check. </p><p>Teddy bear? Check. </p><p>Suit and hair? Check. </p><p>He takes a deep breath. He can do this. He followed Spy's instructions to a T. He even got the bastard to help him buy a suit. Scout considered why Spy decided to help him, but quickly gets distracted by the sound of the base door opening. <em> She's here! </em> Scout smoothes out his suit one last time before leaving the gifts to greet his guest of honor. "Heeey Miss. Pauling! You're looking... Beautiful." Spy, cloaked nearby, has to stifle a chuckle. He knew Scout would be terrible at compliments but that? That was dreadful. </p><p>"Oh! Uh thank you Scout. You look... Nice too." Scout doesn't seem to notice how awkward Miss. Pauling feels complimenting the man. </p><p>He beams at her, "I've got a little surprise for you in here!" Miss. Pauling lets him take her hand and guide her to the common room. She gaped at the coffee table covered in gifts. Chocolate, flowers, even a cute teddy bear. </p><p>"Oh Scout." Scout enters her vision and smiles nervously. </p><p>"This uh. This is all for you Miss. P. I... I really like you... A lot, and I'd love it if we could go on a date, a real date, some time." </p><p>"Oh Scout. Thank you. This is all amazing..." Scout wilts. </p><p>"But? There's a but isn't there?" </p><p>"But... I'm a lesbian." Scout blinks and thinks for a moment before speaking. </p><p>"I thought you were American." Miss Pauling fails to hide her chuckle while Spy is silently seething. </p><p><em> "You utter fool. Mon dieu, Je pourrais t'étrangler. Merde. Why did I think this was a good idea? Of course that buffoon doesn't know what a lesbian is." </em> Spy is broken out of his internal rant when he hears Scout burst out laughing. <em> "What on earth is the idiot laughing about?" </em> Scout and Miss. Pauling are both breaking down into tears from laughter. </p><p>Scout struggles to speak, "I wasn't sure if you knew about vines, but I'm so glad I took that shot!" </p><p>"Are you kidding me?! That's a classic! Of course I know what that vine is. Who doesn't?" Scout flops onto the couch and loosens his tie. </p><p>"Well, that was certainly fun." Miss. Pauling sits next to him and grabs a box of chocolate.</p><p>"Yeah. That was the best laugh I've had in awhile." Scout nods his head in agreement and takes a chocolate out of the box. </p><p>"Can we still be friends?" Scout's voice is quiet. </p><p>"Of course! You confessing doesn't change anything. I already knew you liked me, you aren't very subtle." </p><p>Scout gasps at a sudden revelation, "We can talk about girls with each other!" Miss Pauling smiles. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah we can."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon dieu, Je pourrais t'étrangler. Merde - My god, I could strangle you. Shit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>